The Loved Ones
by OhMySaturnxo
Summary: Coming from a damage past, Ella was glad of what she had now. She's not outcast, she blended right in. She was happy. She loved Riley more than anything and the Cullens also. 7 years after Breaking Dawn
1. Preface

Preface

Ella was never known to the world that she was really in but she couldn't be happier how everything turned out to be. If someone told her that she would become a vampire, of course as sane as she was she would freak out like everyone would? But if someone told her that someone her loved so much that he would kill anyone in her path and do anything for her, have an incredible family that welcomed her into their life, who wouldn't accept? Ella was never really known to what she had and now she did.

_**A/N:**_ _Okay, Readers so I want to start a tradition. I love music and they inspire me to write so . . . . I going to be posting a link of my favorite song that I think goes well perfect with the chapters and if you feel differently about song inbox me another one and if I like also it might be in the chapter._

_The song for the Preface: Roslyn by Bon Iver (I know I know "It was in New Moon and stuff", this is an iffy choice but I like for now.) _


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__Mild Confusion - TAMARYN_

Chapter 1:

It was snow falling cold, brisk night in New York City. Ella was coming back from a study group in the college library with some of her college friends.

It wasn't really late; it was around 9pm. She loved college more than high school.

She was outcast after her parents died in a car accident and had to live with Aunt and Uncle. Being was there was like a tragedy itself. Her Uncle was probably the most disgusting man ever met. She hated him more than high school. Her uncle began raping her as soon she began living there when she was 14. She told her Aunt but she wasn't listening. She would call Ella a stupid little girl and it's a privilege to have that happen to her. He would rape her every chance would get. After Work, in her bedroom when no one was home, in the shower, even when he would pick her up after school. She would scream as loud and long as she could before he knocked her completely. She wake up in her bed, naked and covered in bruises. She so dead set on call the police but she couldn't. They were only family she had left. She couldn't. She always thought of kill herself but then stopped immediately because she had the rest of her life to fill and she wasn't going to cut it short so abruptly.

But thank goddess she was graduating from high school, which meant no more rape and the rest of hideously mannered Aunt and Uncle anymore. Going to College to become a doctor was probably the best thing that happened to her.

The late night walk back to her dorm wasn't long. Their people out on the campus walking to the bar down the street. She turned on a quiet alley to make a quick shortcut that she used all the time to help her in situations like these. She her face felt a bit frozen that she couldn't a make facial expression. She rubbed her face with her gloves to warm her face a bit. She could it wait to be back in her apartment in her warm sheets. She removed her hands from her face.

Two men were walking towards her. She squinted her eyes to the see them clearly. One of the two has black thick curly hair and his body was very muscular and buff, the one next to him had blond-brown hair her was tall, not as muscular but he was still muscular. From the distance, she seen their eyes were red. Ella was being ridiculous, No one's eyes were could even it be red. They seemed to be getting closer; she crossed the street and look back at them just trying to keep an eye on them. They both glanced in her direction and beamed showing their gleaming white teeth; their faces finally hit the light of the street lamp above them. They were so beautiful she couldn't describe it. They both had pale white skin. She instantly zoomed into their eye color. It was blood red irises. The burly one with the curly hair had thin perfectly arched eyebrows, he was tall a small but perfect nose; his lips were full on the bottom and thin on the top, his dimples lightly showing on his cheeks. The blond one had thin pick lips; he was also tall, almond shaped eyes, high cheekbones and had also small dimples. Their smile went onto a full fledge grin. Ella couldn't help but flush bright red and smile back, they were absolute stunning to the human-eye. She began walking again her eyes never leave the gorgeous men she just encountered until they were instantly gone in a blink of an eye. She gasped and looked around curiously. She stopped looking around continued walking again. She could hardly see anything as the snow began to fall thickly. A fast gust of wind blew past and blindly her instantly.

"_Ugh!" _She muttered under her breath. Ella her gloves and rubbed her face free of snow and there they were in front of her smiling.

Her first instinct was to run but her feet couldn't move the way they were supposed to.

"Hi" The blond one said. He had velvet British accent that quick up her heartbeat. She just smiled and nodded.

"I think she's a quiet one" The burly one said to the blond one; His voice just as velvety but deep. She raised one of her eyebrows but didn't question it.

"_Ella, just keep moving. They seem strange enough. MOVE ELLA, start walking"_ She thought to herself. Her body did what it was told.

"Excuse me" She whispered. She walked past the two handsome guys but she seemed to hear them walking behind her.

"_Ella, they seem dangerous. Just drop your money on the floor and keep it moving" _She thought. She reached inside her big tote and rummaged for her wallet and quickly took the money out and dropped it to the floor and began to run down the end of the alley, where there was a bar she knew of. She came up to abrupt halt.

They were in front of her, still smiling.

"You shouldn't drop your money on the floor, it's a waste" The burly one toying with her $50 in her hand in front of her and held it out in the palm of his hand. She narrowed her eyes at him but then turned around quickly to run again but she blocked by blond one.

"Not Uh Ah" He wagged his index finger back and forth. He and Ella began stared at each other. For Ella, it was glaring + gazing, but for him it was just gazing.

"You are quite beautiful should I say. Right, Damian?" He gazed at Ella. The burly one named Damian stood next to him and looked down at to me

"Yes, She is I must say. She would be a nice addition" He smiled at her.

"What do you want from me?" She whispered. Damian chuckled. What was so hysterical? She glared at him.

"Nothing of the usual, Just a few things" He smirked and played with strand of her hair. She swatted his hand, or _tried_ too. His was hard as stone and cold as ice. She shuddered, what did they want from her? Then a repulsive idea popped in her head.

They were going to rape her.

She started to back away slowly but Damian disappeared. Then she felt body hit a stone wall. She turned quickly to Damian looking down at her, a permanent smirk on his face.

"You have to stop running away from us" The blond one whispered into her ear, sending shivers of his icy breath down her spine.

"Stop touching me" She asked with intensity that made her voice sound lioness. Obviously not listening, he placed his stone cold hand on her waist and the other on the zipper on her jacket. He unzipped the jacket, leaving her body shuddering.

"What is taking so long over here?" A man's voice yelled from a distance. Someone was here to help her. This was her chance to scream. She screamed on the top her lungs until someone stone hand clamp over her mouth. The man looked irritated but then his face smoothened out to a perfect smile. He looked like he was in his early-mid 30; his hair was dark chocolate brown, his thin lips revealing perfect straight teeth and his eyes seemed tight.

"Ah, she's taking you both so long. She's gorgeous" He smiled upon her. She didn't understand the quite beautifulness that were discussing. Her skin was tan. Her eyes were green hazel color, her small perfect nose and dimpled cheeks were covered with freckles. Her long hair was somewhat a shiny jet black or the darkest shade of brown. She had curves even though she covered it up with bulky sweaters and cardigans and is 5'6. He removed his cold stone hand away from her already frostbite cold lips.

"What's your name, beautiful?" He asked a little demanded. They were that foolish to think that she would actually give him her _name._ She stared at them incredulously. His smiling face turned into cruel glare.

"And very stubborn one" He scowled so mean that she cringed away from him. Something flew so fast in front of her that she couldn't quite shape out what it was until the stone hard hand of the scary man was clutched against her neck and squeezed it tightly. She gasped as her air supply was cut abruptly. He clutched it tighter, she could feel her heart beat quicken and slow down. She felt like a balloon being squeezed. She closed her eyes ready to honestly die right there because she couldn't give her rapist her name.

"Ella Timothy" She managed to gasped out. She was suddenly dropped to the floor not even knowing that she was in the air.

"Now was that so hard wasn't it?" Damian sarcastically chuckled. She rolled her eyes. Was this like a game to them? To kill her without a purpose just for fun, what was wrong with these people? They were sick. She looked into Damian's red crimson eyes and tried to unleash the disgusting feeling that she felt in her stomach.

He obviously felt it. His face turned into disgusted like he was about to throw up. He removed his eyes from mine. She smiled inside her thoughts.

He looked at the scary man seem to say something but she couldn't hear it. The scary man beamed at her. She cringed away.

"You are going to be a fantastic little one" He said. Before she could even think about his sentence she received a blow to the head knocking her out unconscious.


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** Grizzly Bear - Deep Sea Diver (especially at the beginning)_

Chapter 2:

Ella's POV

How did I die?

Where is my body going to found?

Am I going to meet my parents in heaven?

Are they going to be proud of me?

Did they find my killers?

Those questions you would think while you're dying.

I didn't think of anything except the obvious fact.

I was died.

My type of death wasn't the one I expected especially so soon.

I felt like I being burned alive from inside out. Like a raging fire that never been tamed. It felt like hell that I was going into. Hell. My screams couldn't be contained. I screamed for what it seemed like an eternity. The raging fire licked my body up and down.

When you're dying they say that your life flashes before your eyes,

Mine did.

Memories of My Father and My Mother replayed silent in my head like my own personal movie. The imagines of my uncle raping me also filled my mind.

The imagines of my killers seemed to burn a hole in my mind but I tried to shove it away from mind. I'd stayed focus on my beautiful sweet parents that I hoped that I had a chance to see.

The fire seemed become dimmer and my screams turned into yelps of pain.

It wasn't until I thought I was officially died when sudden rustle of turning paper seemed near by.

Was I in heaven?

The purr of a car and the crackle of gravel indicated that I maybe wasn't dead but in some unconscious state. I heard the whispers of people talking somewhere where I was.

"She will be waking up in few hours, Erin" Someone whispered.

"Ah, great she's going to handful" The one who speaking had the same velvety British voice as one of my killers. I clutched something to that seemed to me as bed sheets. I felt it tear underneath as gripped tightly.

Where Was I? I yelled in head. I didn't feel the fire anymore. Maybe I could open my eyes?

I felt my eyes fluttered open.

I never have seen everything so clear and perfect before. The bright sun glowed through the window, in a rainbow spectrum and unusual color that I haven't seen ever. I saw the dust moats bounce around swiftly like tiny feathers dancing in a breeze. I heard the rustle of turning paper. Was someone reading a newspaper?

I quickly sat up and instantly was alert.

One of my burly kidnappers was in the room, sitting in a white leather chair with a paper in his pale hands.

He was smiling still.

I narrowed my eyes.

He chuckled.

I scanned the room for threats that could have been room.

His chuckle turned into a loud one.

I growled.

His laughter turned into overdrive.

I WAS ABOUT INSTANT ABOUT TO SNAP.

Obviously, my face read about what I was thinking.

He couldn't stop that stupid, very annoying, infuriating laughter.

Faster than I thought, I rushed so quickly out the bed that it should have giving me a whirl wind. I was hovering over him snarling so ready to kick his ass. His eyes seemed to bore into my furious eyes.

His annoying laughter slowed down but there was still a lot amusement perfect beautiful face, enough to punch to him across his damn face.

I balled my fist and so swiftly punched in the face . . .

Or should I say _**tried**_ to punch him.

He caught my fist before it was centimeters away from his angular nose.

I hissed.

"Why don't get to know a person before you punch them?" He said with that stupid velvety sarcastic deep voice. I snickered.

"What the FUCK did you to me?" I yelled into his face before hear the bell like sound in my voice. He stood up and dropped the paper in his hand on the chair, still having my fist in his hand, and winked at me. I couldn't help but noticed how taller he was.

"Ah, that question has a lot of explaining to do" He dropped my fist and smiled. "And I am not doing it".

"So Who the Hell is then?" I hissed.

"Erin, and oh by the way my name is Damien"

I just hissed again.

"I should get you some clothes but I'm really not because all you do hissed at people" He rolled his eyes, I was growl but then instantly looked down to see my body bare with nothing but my black bra and panties.

I instantly snap in rage and punched again but he dodged but I caught his bicep.

His face was wiped off clean of sarcasm and replaced with bitterness.

I chuckled this time. He wasn't hurt just mad.

He hissed and leaned into my face and glared into my eyes. Then he whispered into my ear,

"Just remember I should have killed you, Newborn"

It wasn't his words exactly but the deep coldness in his words. Before I could have responded, he flew out the room, slamming the door loudly.

His words echoed in my ear. I should have killed you Newborn I should have killed you Newborn I should have killed you Newborn . . .

Until the actual word N-E-W-B-O-R-N caught up to me.

What did he exactly mean by newborn?

I shook it off and then looked around the gigantic room for clothes.

The walls were a maroon red leaving white borders lining on the bottom.

The California king bed with a canopy with white sheer draping and the comforter and sheets were pure white. The nightstands were made of dark mahogany wood and the dresser. There was a fireplace and dark mahogany chest between the two white leather chairs. On the left side of the fireplace there was windowed door that led into big bathroom. I huffed and scurried quickly to the bathroom.

The bathroom was outrageous. There was Jacuzzi, and a shower that can fit 10 people, each.

"Stop obsessing over the bathroom; you could have gotten HIV but here you are obsessing over stupid huge bathroom" I internally smacked myself.

I took a deep breath before I saw the damage. I turned around to the mirror over the sink.

There wasn't exactly damage just pure outstanding beauty.

It wasn't me.

It was somebody else taking my body.

My original tan skin was now replaced with beautiful silky olive tone skin.

My freckles were erased. My nose and chin were more defined then they used to be. My lips were fuller and my hair looked longer, thicker and was now jet silken and shiny black.

Then there were those eyes.

Those blood red crimson irises that seemed to make my knees wobbled.

I wasn't the same anymore.

What did exactly did they do to me?

Someone cleared their throat and smiled at me.

It was one of my kidnappers. The blond one, I instantly frowned at him.

Before I could even flood him with the 500 & something questions I had, he handed me a black dress with black high heels.

"I'm guessing you want some type of clothes and a shower before exiting out the room" He smiled.

"Er, Thanks. That was sweet of you" I gave small smile, even though I'm internally screaming "WHAT THE HELL DO I LOOKED SO DAMN DIFFERENT?"

He nodded and left the bathroom.

I grunted loudly and turned on the shower.

The shower was the perfect place to gather your thoughts. I honestly couldn't rap my head on the shocking eyes. What scientific experiment could change eye color and skin color?

I stepped out the shower and putted on the black long sleeve backless dress and heels. I managed to do something with my hair by leaving wavy.

I wanted answers and was going get them.

I stepped out the bathroom to see all of them waiting patiently.

.


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Without You - Junip_

Chapter 3:

I came to a halt when I saw them. My horror flourished with hatred and disgust. I really wanted kill them with my very own hands but I knew that it wasn't going to get me the answers I was looking for. I glanced upon the faces that were the room.

There were 4 faces that I didn't remember from my kidnapping. There was a girl with long shiny deep orange-red hair; her face was child-like and kind. Her pale skin made good contrast with her light red eyes. Her facial expression seemed shy and nervous. There was another lady standing next to her, her hair was deep brown waves that flowed to her waist line. Her face was striking gorgeous, her skin just a perfect shade of a pale tan. Her face was smiling, and seemed have a motherly aura about her. Next to her, was a tall man with brown disarray short hair, his body was muscular, his skin was pale and his face was perfect. Next to him was another tall man, his body was muscular also. His hair was a shade of honey ginger. His crimson eyes embraced some type of bubbly laughter in them that made almost want to smile but not enough for to make feel any happier.

I glanced back to the 3 of them and my anger started ticking again. It was my time to speak. I gave a deadly glared at the man named Erin who was standing next to the bed, with elucidate look on his pale face.

"What did you do to me?" I demanded viciously while stalk to position myself in front of him, glaring still. "My eyes are red, I'm pale as hell, I hear cars on the damn highway, I can smell flowers from nowhere, and I see things in such clarity that there is another color in the freaking rainbow. And I feel so different like I not the plain boring human that I was before. So ANSWER my question, what did YOU do to me?" My voice seemed lost at the end but my eyes still vividly glaring.

From the corner of my eye I saw the motherly lady seemed to itch closer to me with sadden eyes but didn't try to move to comfort me in some way. I looked at Erin, his eyes showing remorse but enough for my liking.

"I apologize for everything, you may not accept but you will understand in the future. I'm sorry that I made you into something that you might think it is ridiculous but it is true. I'm truly am sorry." His eyes seemed reflect his apology but I couldn't be to sure. And he had a lot apologizes to do so wasn't going to just accept it then and there. His apology was scaring me though.

"_I'm sorry that I made you into something that you might think it is ridiculous but it is true."_

What did exactly mean by his words? I guess it was time for the startling truth.

"What do you turn me into?" I whispered, it sounded like it was to myself but I guessed he caught the question was to him. He looked hesitantly to the two men that were standing next to the women and motioned them to stand next to me. What he was he bracing himself for? I gulped.

"You may want to sit down, please?" He requested, gesturing to the white leather chair behind me. I obeyed silently, the two men flanking besides me. I frowned. What was with bodyguards?

"May I start from the beginning or you want the truth now?" He asked.

"The truth" I stared at him. He nodded.

"You are a vampire" he said simply. He had to be lying, just had to be.

"Nonsense, Erin. I want the truth." I glared.

"No it's the truth" He said. Who did he think that he was really fooling?

"Why would you mistake me as some fool?" I flew up from the chair.

"No, why are you refusing to believe me?" He questioned me.

"Because YOU are SICK in the head, Vampires do not under any circumstances exist, have you literally lost your mind?" I glowered.

"Yes, you are. May I prove it to you?" He forced. "Holland will be a dear and bring the human in?" Why were

The redhead walked swiftly out the room and less than two seconds later brought back a man, who was badly beating. His eye was swollen shut and his nose looked visibly broken with dry blood stained on it …

Then there it was the sickly sweet scent that was coming from his head. The scent sent an excoriating pain through my throat. I yelped from the pain and rubbed my throat. I felt like I needed tons of water. I turned to the bathroom and raced to the sink. I felt someone pushing away from the sink, I growled.

"That burn in your throat can't be satisfied with water; it will merely do nothing but make you throw up in disgust" Erin said.

"Then give me something that will make it make go away" I yelped take in the scent that was intoxicating the bathroom now.

"If you are vampire then what does a vampire want?" He asserted.

I couldn't be?

Could I?

But then don't they exist, could they?

Yes it does explain the burning, should it right?

"I-I- I could be vampire?" This question was everything that I didn't really want to know.

"Yes, I know there is quite a lot to explain for right now but the main point right now is getting you fed." He walked out the bathroom and into the bedroom; the 4 unfamiliar faces weren't in the room leaving only Damien and Ian in it.

"So I drink that human's blood?" I asked skeptical.

"Yes, that's what vampires do of course" He chuckled.

"Well, isn't there any substitute? I will not take someone's life" I frowned, pointing to the man who cringed in the corner. The smell of blood was heavy and burn in my throat was starting to intensify.

"Well, that's what you would what then you can feed off animals" Erin chuckled. I nodded in agreement. Damien broke into a fit of laughter.

"What are you an angel now?" He laughed. I glared at him.

"I'm not chauvinistic asshole like you are" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh okay Ella, be the saint of us all by being a rat drinker" Damian laughing still.

"Oh would you shut the hell up already" I glared at him, visibly irritated by his stupid comments.

"The reason why it's hilarious to him is because we are vampires and it is slightly odd that you don't want to drink human blood" Ian smiled.

"Why is it? It's disgusting. Weren't you guys' humans once? Don't you understand that's unethical to be doing this?" I asked, questioning their judgment.

"It's what we do weirdo, obviously you watch little of Buffy the Vampire Slayer" He said. I looked at him incredulously.

"Wow, you literally are stupid" I gave him a look to prove how retarded he was. He rolled his eyes and glared at me.

I gave him a shit-eating grin in return. He snarled. I snarled back. He growled, I going to growl back but Ian cut me off.

"Come on, can you at least be polite to each other for a second? Ella would you like to going hunting with me?" Ian smiled. I nodded, while Erin shook his head in disagreement.

"May you a least try human blood first?" Erin asked.

"No" I reprimand.

"Oh, at least I tried. Ian I need to help me with something, so Damien may you please take Ella hunting without any problems?" He warned.

"No, I will not. What can't you use Adrian or Liam?" He glared at Erin.

"Because you are good with newborns and please obey by my wish" He said and gave him a serious look. He looked at me and huffed.

"Fine" He clenched his teeth. He really didn't like me, didn't he?

"Thank you and have a good time Ella" He smiled and left the room with Ian right behind him, taking the human out of the room making me swallow the feeling to drink him dry.

I crossed my arms and frowned. He looked at me and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to make this difficult, okay? Let's get this over with so I don't have to deal with you for the rest of the day" He grimaced. Not wanting to start fight, I just nodded. My throat was really hurting, settling in truth.

I was vampire.

I was vampire.

I was vampire.

I was vampire

And I was **never **going to be **anything else.**

My dreams and hopes were gone.

I couldn't believe it but deep down inside I felt something click but I didn't know what though.

He walked out the room, turned around and gave me a look.

"Are you coming?" He asked. I nodded again, feeling like I was going to break down and cry. I had to save the crying for later but not now. Not when I was in denial. Obviously Damien saw my face but didn't comment upon it, for my sake. I turned around and close my eyes, taking a deep breath. I really did not want Damian to see that I look vulnerable, I turned around to face him again but letting the annoyance that I always have with him feel my eyes.

"Come on you have someone that you need to care of" I glared at him. I hope he didn't catch the double meaning in my sentence.


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**__ Limbs by Widowspeak_

Chapter 4:

We walked down the hallway to the staircase. The house was very grand and huge. There were two descending staircases that the handrails were made out of iron that had flower detailing and continued to the second floor. The walls were made of glass making the house fill in with dim lighting from the sky outside. The floor was made out of white shiny marble that I could even see my heels reflect off of it. Artistic paints flooded the walls that weren't made out of glass. We made it downstairs. The girl named Holland was center of the hallway entrance where you first enter and with the shy small smile on face. Holland seemed so quiet and shy that it was made a clash with her vivid red hair and eyes. I gave her a brief smile in return. Damien turned to look at us both with curiously; Holland just shook her head shyly.

"Whatever" He muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to introduce us?" Frowning, I asked. He huffed then sighed.

"Okay whatever. Ella this is my brainy vampire sister Holland" He smiled at her mussing with her hair. "Holland, you know her name so it's not even worth repeating"

I scowled him quickly and then smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Holland" I smiled, extended my hand politely waiting for a hand shake. She flinched a little away from it but then smiled shyly again and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Ella and you don't have call me Holland it's Holly for short"

"Okay Holly" I smiled at her.

"Okay can we cut the introductions for at least an hour?" Damien rolled his eyes. Holly and I frowned at him. Holly muttered into his ear and stuck out her tongue and ran up the stairs quickly and very swiftly like she floating on it. He glowered at her than at me and then frowned at me.

"What did she say?" I was curious.

"Nothing" He scowled.

"She had-"He cut me off.

"Can we stop talking about this please?" He sighed sadly. I put my hands up in act of surrendering. He rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

We went through the house briefly passing the spectacular living room and kitchen (that I absolutely did not get at all) and then walking out on to the patio and then finally at the foot of the woods. He turned around and gave me an extremely grim look.

"We are going to run to the forest and when I say stop, you stop okay? You will stay behind me always and don't try to run off because I won't come looking for you. If you smell something like the person in the room, I want you to tell me, Okay? Oh and please be a don't be a showoff, just because you are a newborn and run fast and are very strong doesn't mean that you don't think that I won't rip your head off in seconds because I will, Do you understand me?" He ordered with a serious edge to it especially at the end.

His face expressed irritation and coldness. I nodded with a sigh, his face turned hard and nodded. I kicked heels quickly, receiving an odd look from Damien.

We started to run, it felt sort of exhilarating.

The pace that we were running at was of course not as fast as I really wanted to go and I wanted to go faster but I knew that would result in argument so I suggested to myself that it would better to keep my mouth closed.

"Stop" He yelled when we were very deep in the forest. I came to a halt. I was surprise of how I wasn't out of breath from the run. He closed his eyes and seemed to go into deep in thought.

"Damien, what are you doing?" I whispered. His eyes flew open, and grimaced.

"Close your eyes and listen to me okay?" He frowned. I obeyed and closed my eyes.

"Ella, I want you stop thinking and use your senses" He ordered. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You are doing this because you want to find your prey, okay?" He sighed softly. I relaxed a little and nodded.

"Listen to the sounds of the forest, and tell me what you hear"

I obeyed and listen to green environment around me. I heard the sounds of forest, the water rushing in a small creek, birds flying over the trees, bugs crawling on the floor and Damien's steady breathing but no heartbeat. And there, near the noise of the water the loud thudding of heavy hearts, pumping thick streams of blood. . . .

I felt my throat get engulfed by flames again. I listen to the direction of the heartbeats. The animals were northwest of where we were right now.

"They are in northwest direction" I said licking my lips hungrily. He nodded and then started run in the direction, I followed him eagerly.

We reached the area where the animals were grazing on the grass.

Damian drifted closer to me.

"Let your vampire instinct take loose, smell the blood and hear their heartbeat" He whispered into my ear, making me shudder from the closeness of him and the thirstiness making me lick my lips again.

The deer obviously did not hear our approach; I leaped swiftly on the large deer's back, with no time to think, I sank my teeth in warm fur neck. My mouth was soon lavished in the flow of the sour blood that was in the deer's neck that it ended so soon. I tossed the dead deer quickly and sank my teeth into another deer that ran away too slowly. This charade kept going until there was a trail of 6 dead deer. The blood I thought was kind of had weird aftertaste and tasted slightly sour but I hope it would hold me up for **now**.

I walked back to Damien who was leaning against the tree like a greaser with a bored to death expression fixed on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you done yet? Because I can't take this tedium any longer" He said blandly.

"Oh, would quit your fucking yapping! Can vampires get headaches because you are literally giving me one" I growled.

"I can't believe who this is coming from! Why did Erin have to make you? You are complete utter bitch" He yelled at me.

"I can't believe you guys took my life away from me! I never asked for this! I can't believe I stuck with someone who is considerable an asshole that has no feelings. You took my life away like I'm fucking lab rat! I never asked for everything that happening to me now! I wanted go college and medical school and start my life over but No you had to snatch away! And you STILL have the damn god nerve to call me a bitch well I wasn't one but fucking now I am" I scream at him, my vision turned a blurry watery red. My anger was like violent fire. I rammed into a large very tall tree making it ferociously tremble snapping the branches and the top half of it. I charged him again but he was quicker dodging the punch I that I was aiming to his head. He growled and got a hold of me, crushing me tightly to his chest. I growled viciously and trying to break hold of his grip but I suddenly I had painful headache making me crumb on the floor. I groaned loudly in pain. It hurt so much. I saw Damien staring at me intensely.

_He was doing this?_ I growled loudly. I heard quiet crackling sounds of approaching feet come closer and closer, and then came to a halt.

I looked to see Erin and Ian showing genuine concern and sadness. They obviously knew what was going on.

"DAMIEN! ENOUGH!" Ian yelled. He grabbed him and shook him. Damien's sharp gaze looked at him and took a deep breath. The headache immediately stopped. I gasped and whimpered. Erin suddenly was kneeling over me examining me cautiously.

"Are you alright? What happen? Damien hardly using his gift unless it's truly crucial" He mused. I growled and swiftly got back on my feet, felt hardly but any of faint dizziness. Damien looked at me with remorse written all over his red eyes and seemed to want to move towards me but obviously didn't.

"Well he did" I spat back vehemently, glaring at him. I wanted to run away from this place, and by no means wanted to see their faces again and especially Damien. I understand why I was created? I wasn't special. Ordinary on the outside but what I suffer so far wasn't enough. I felt like so much more pain more than I suffer when living with my Uncle and that was excruciating. I always felt unwanted, used and uncared for but this vampire nightmare was another was another level of pain. I couldn't stand this emptiness and anger.

"I want to leave" I murmured. "I don't care what you guys have plan for me and I just want out. This is not life I chosen and thank you for trying to adapt me into your lifestyle and humble abode you have here but I don't need it." I heard my voice cracked at the end into a soft pained mumble. I turned away walking my eyes watery my anger, simmering down, was still there though.

I heard a sound of velvety hushed whispers of Erin and Ian, and then to my surprise familiar deep voiced whisper something utterly fast. I heard a rustle of leaves behind, I halted, stood still, and growled softly.

"Please don't go, this is absolutely my fault and I really am sorry though and I understand you are never forgive me but that's what I can offer" Erin sighed sadly, his tone visibly stated that he was truly sorry. I groaned internally and took a deep breath. I knew that this was I was going to get even I though I wanted more than mere apology.

"Damien will apologize" He said angrily and growled. I heard someone huffed and then rustle of leaves again. I chuckled just at thought of him apologizing. I turned around to watch this laughable joke unfold. His facial expression like uncaring and very bored but his eyes held a mixed of emotions, I was able to pick out oddly loneliness in them. Erin growled again and nudged him. Damien's face changed to very bored to fake sadness.

"I want apologize because it was very erroneous of me to do such a thing. I was unruly towards you and I just want you to forgive me" He said flatly, he facial expression didn't change but his eyes peculiarly wanted to be forgiven but I knew couldn't let that happen. I let out humorless chuckle and give him a look to see that I wasn't stupid.

"Already forgiven" I said sweetly, heavy with sarcasm. He rolled eyes and ran to the direction of the house. I turned around and starting walking again.

Suddenly, Ian appeared in front of me.

"Move" I growled. He gave a look.

"Do you understand that you know nothing about being a vampire? And you are newborn at that. You could kill everybody you walk into; you are at dangerous state right now. If you leave right now there will be nobody to guide you. You will absolutely alone and scared of your own self. And don't think you want to other people lives at risk do you?" He stated. I frowned. His explanation was making a bunch of correct points. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Not to sound rude but Do you think that you are . . . sort of . . . no offense but melodramatic?" He asked. I was going to growl and go off on him for saying such a thing, but then bit my lip, which would be proving his point.

"Today has been very tiring and I just want to go to sleep in . . . what do we sleep in actually?" I sighed softly.

"We don't sleep sadly" He chuckled softly. I whimpered.

"This keeps getting better and better" He chuckled.

"So are you going to coming back to the house?" He asked. He was right, I didn't know anything yet and I didn't want to be a hazard to humans. Even though this was going against the grain, I groaned and nodded. He smiled and chuckled.

"You are one tough cookie" He smiled. I couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"I wasn't always before" I smiled slightly. He nodded not pressing for more information. I was sort of grateful for his kindness. I thought about going back to the house and grimaced, thinking about the distance. Of course this shouldn't have been a problem since I was a vampire but I felt oddly fatigue.

"Why do I feel tired?" I frowned.

"Damien's ability after he uses it makes the person tired, it will pass though but I could carry you if you want?" I nodded reluctantly. He carried me bridal style.

"Don't drop me please" I grimaced.

"I won't. Don't worry" He shook his head and tighten his grip.

He ran swiftly towards the large house and placed me on the patio where my heels place but not by me. I raised an eyebrow and Ian smiled.

"Mia put them there" Mia must the motherly figure I seen earlier

"Oh, tell her I send thank you" I smiled. As I walked upstairs familiar large man appeared in front of me, surprising me. I groaned impatiently. He grinned at me.

"Hello Ella, its nice to meet you finally my name is Adrian. Can I say that you are very beautiful-" He was beginning to say, when another familiar large man appear next to him and frowned at him.

"Ad, she obviously not the mood for your irritating pick-up lines" He groaned. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hi, my name is Liam" He put out his hand for me to shake. I look at it warily then took it.

"Nice to you guys but if you excuse me I want to lay down for a bit" I smiled. They moved slightly so I can past them. I was on the top floor when I heard Adrian and Liam whisper to each other.

"Bro, She's freaking gorgeous man I cannot wait to use my pick-up lines" Adrian whisper enthusiastically.

"I don't think so. She seems reserve and quiet. Damien seems have an eye for her, especially all the arguments between the two" Liam murmured. Adrian groaned.

"She's feisty I like it. She is totally badass" Adrian chuckled loudly. I smiled faintly at thought of being a badass even though I was totally opposite. I walked into the massive room that I was now occupying. I shrug out of my dress and headed to the bathroom. I turned on the bath to it was filled with hot water. I slip in slowly, sighing as the warmth overwhelmed me.

I wanted leave everything behind for some time. I immersed myself into the water, virtually drowning myself.

I closed my eyes. I wanted to find myself in a better place, a better time.

The better times would always be with my parents.

_**When I was 6 . . .**_

_I sat on my father's lap smiling at his magically working fingers as they danced on the piano. He was playing my mother's favorite piece "Moonlight Sonata" by Beethoven. He said once that he wowed my mom with this piece when they first met each other in college. I loved when my father told stories about how he met mother. I also it when he played the piano for me but sometimes I really wanted to play but I didn't want to embarrasses myself._

"_Dad, will you teach me how to play?" I asked looking into his joyful brown eyes. _

"_Of course sweetie but first we have to make sure you eat dinner" He smiled, removing me off his lap. I groaned but then smiled._

"_Last one in the kitchen is a rotten egg" I laughed, racing off to kitchen that was down the hallway. I heard his feet close in on me._

"_Hey!" He laughed and took me into his arms. He started to plant kisses all over my face. _

"_Mom, Help me Mom!" I laughed excitedly. I saw her appear out the doorway, smiling. He chuckled and let me down. Then he took me into his arms again, but this tickling me_

"_Mommy! Help me" I said giggling._

"_I'm coming baby" She smiled and rushed over to me and took me out of dad's arms. She looked at me smiling deviously then started tickling me all over._

"_MOM!" I moaned, laughing again._

"_Come on Charlotte that's my job" My dad pouted._

"_Ha-ha well I took it from you" she smiled at him._

"_Oh, Really? Fine then we will see about that soon" He tried to pretend to be said but failed. She winked back at him.  
>"Okay coming on baby girl, time for you to eat dinner. I made your favorite" She kissed my cheek. I grinned at her.<em>

"_Is it chocolate chip cookies?"_

"_No, Tomato soup and garlic bread" She shook her head. She carried towards the table and placed me on my high chair. I smiled at her._

"_I guess that would suffice" I nodded in agreement._

"_New word I see?" She placed my soup, plate of garlic bread, and cup of milk in front of me._

"_Yep, I told daddy that I would like learn a new word everyday from now on" I smiled at dad as he took a seat across from me at the dinner table._

"_Ella really eager to learn new things" He smiled._

"_I proud that you are baby girl" She kissed my cheek and sat down next to dad. They began to talk about trivial things like what was happening at the hospital that my dad works at, news, and other stuff. I hummed to myself as I ate. Soon we were done, ran upstairs and start my bath. I took out my toothbrush and start to brush eagerly. I saw the bathtub was midway filled I took off the water. I go out of my clothes then waited for my mom. My Mom said that it can be somewhat dangerous to into bathtub because I can fall or even worse drown so told me to just wait for her to come._

"_Mom, the bathtub is filled" I yelled from the bathroom._

"_I'm coming sweetie" She yelled back. I heard her footsteps climb up the steps and approach the bathroom. I opened the bathroom door._

"_Someone is a little excited?" She chuckled, lifting me up and placing me into the tub. I nodded excitedly._

"_Dad is finally teaching how to play the piano" _

"_Okay let's get you ready to go then" She started to wash my hair and my body softly and quickly. She dried me, helped into my pajamas and the brush my long hair. She carried to my dad and mom's study and placed me into his waiting arms._

"_Oh I thought you were never going to come" He smiled._

"_Girls take their time dad" I shook my head at him, smiling._

"_Trust me I know" He smiled at my mom making her blush._

_He started off his lesson with simple keys then started to help me piece together "Old McDonald"._

_Before I knew it was time for me to go to sleep._

"_But-"I groaned._

"_No buts you have school tomorrow" Dad frowned. I was going to groan again but then yawned loudly. The yawn did not help this situation._

"_Okay, Can you carry me then?" I asked._

"_Sure thing" He smiled at me then lifted into his arms. He opened my bedroom door then placed me into my bed. My mom appeared besides him and smiled at me. _

"_Good night sweetheart" She kissed my forehead. I smiled._

"_Good night darling" My dad kissed my cheek. He tucked me in. _

"_Good Night Mom and Dad" I grinned at them. I yawned again. I closed my eyes unwilling and sleep soon took over._

My eyes snapped open and I gasped for breath. I took a deep breath. I stepped out the tub and looked at mirror. I looked closely at myself.

The beauty, of course, was striking but underneath was not. I wasn't same person I was when my parents died. I felt lifeless, emptiness and angry.

I would never snap at people but now that I was a vampire my pain and anger blew out of proportions. It wasn't like wanted a man to make me happy again. I didn't think about, or **never**, thought about a man helping me out ever. Adrian did seem sweet but he seemed like a really good friend but not that he is bad or anything but I wasn't interested at all. As for Damien I would rather burn myself alive then deal with his ego. I knew I wanted love but it wasn't like I needed it at the current moment, especially when I was emotionally wreck. I needed to established and secure by myself and then I look around.

"_But I really doubt that someone would ever go out murderous vampire who has problems" _I chuckled to myself. I walked out the bathroom and went into the large walk-in closet and gasped. The closet was filled with expensive designer labels. Dresses, fur coats, blouses, t-shirts, blazers, slacks, jeans, bags of all assortment, heels, wedges, and boots of all colors and designs. I grinned and bit my lip.

"_Well at least they know how to teach a girl"_ I thought. I found black leather well fitted blazer, a white v-neck tee, dark washed skinny jeans and black leather heels to match. My hair was already in deep long waves so I left that alone.

I took a deep breath again and went down stairs to learn about my future.

I really hope that it doesn't hurt as much as it does now.


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Bloom - Radiohead **_

**Sorry for such long update. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. **

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please **_

Chapter 5

I heard the loud cheers of a football game on the TV, but other than that the house was quiet. I walk silently, or as much as my heels would let me, down the stairs to the large kitchen. Mia and Holland were sitting at the breakfast table with home décor magazine scattered on the table.

Mia grinned brightly at me, got up and hugged me tightly, very unexpectedly. I growled then stopped, knowing what she was doing. She pulled away instantly.

"I'm sorry, I'm kind of forgetting that you are newborn. Hello, my darling my name is Mia. I guess you can call me the mother of the family" She smiled warmly at me. I felt my heart a broke a little. She made miss my mother more. Holland frowned at Mia a little and shook her head.

"Hello Mia it's nice meeting you. I wish it was on better circumstances though" I smiled a little. She rubbed my shoulders soothingly, sat down at the table and picked up a magazine.

"How's your new life feel?" She looked up at me with warm eyes.

"I don't know how exactly I supposed to feel really" I shrugged, frowning.

"Watch, I have a feeling that you are going to be happy in this life." She smiled at me. She was being so warm to me, oddly I was glad.

"I only hope" I shrugged again. "Umm, where is Erin? I would like to talk to him."

"He should be in his study upstairs on the 2nd floor third door to the left" She smiled.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"You are welcome my dear" She chuckled. I walked up the stairs to the 2nd floor and found the 3rd door. I took a deep breath and gently knocked on the door.

"You can come in Ella" Erin said somewhere in the room. I opened the door and walked in his office. Erin was sitting in his desk chair, with his hands clasped and smiling at me. I noticed that both Ian and Damien were both in the room looking warily at me.

"Ella, have a seat. I know you have many questions for me" Erin said. I nodded slowly taking a seat chair in front of his desk.

"Well what you like to know, my dear?" He asked. I had to think about this question. What did I really need to know?

"Why was I turned?"

"You see I can seek abilities. Yours is quite like no other" He looked to Ian and Damien for an answer. It that Erin was asking an unspoken question that made Ian nod and Damien shake his head.

"Your gift is to control others" I gasped then I started laughing. How ironic is it that I can control people when I can't even control my own life? They all looked at me if I was crazy.

"I'm sorry for the outburst it's just so odd" I chuckled.

"Well I created you to be a part of this family and teach you how to control your ability" Erin smiled. Well at least he was trying to honest about just creating me for his personal use.

"Do you really need me? I pretty sure that Damien is all you need" Damien glared at me and I rolled my eyes in return.

"Please, consider stay with us until you are not a newborn anymore. Besides you will never know you might like it here" Erin smiled.

"It's not like I have a choice, nor did I" I muttered under my breath. Ian frowned.

"When you are finally on the clear, we will give you the option of leaving" I rolled my eyes but didn't comment farther.

"Erin, how were you created?" I asked.

"Well that's a long story. I was born in the month of January in the 1650's -1700. My memories are still a little unclear. In Ireland, my mother, father, my two sisters and I lived in a little far off the way near Mallow. I was 24 years old at the time. Our village was small but peaceful. My village was attacked by vampires. The men in the families that live in that Timway decided to go on a raid to kill the devils spirits that lurk in the night. My father and I was one of them. We left at nightfall. As we walked through the forest, I heard a scream from a man. The next thing I knew men all around were blood-curling screaming"

"I could feel that lives were around me were being ended. I couldn't find my father anywhere. I figured to race back home to protect my mother and sisters. I never knew that a vampire was following me to the cabin. When I entered the cabin, I woke them up immediately. Suddenly I felt a vampire bite my neck, not an enough to kill me entirely but enough to change me. The pain was excruciatingly painfully. When I woke up from change, I saw my dead mother and sisters surrounding me it was the most painful sight I ever seen. I realize that I was vampire I fled my village and became a nomad. I knew that I wanted to go to college so I did at night in London. I graduated from multiple colleges all in medical. Though I knew I couldn't be a doctor while I was human-blood drinking vampire so I didn't pursue that career. I met my wife in college, we were both vampires. We opened our own architectural company since Mia and I was both fond of architecture and building. She is still the light of my life, she pushed me to become more than evil" He finished. His story was so devastating. I couldn't help but feel some compassion for him.

"I'm sorry for what you went through" I apologized.

"Thank you but I made peace with the past" He smiled.

"So how old are you exactly?"

"310 years old" He chuckled.

"Wow, grandpa you look good for your old age" I teased him.

"Being this old and still look young is a plus for being a vampire" He said.

"What are the downsides?" I narrowed my eyes.

"The uncontrollable thirst, women can't children, the constant moving and changing names, some annoying humans, no sleeping, and complete utter boredom" Damien answered, looking bored himself.

"Wait, we can't have children anymore?" I frowned. I could not believe this. I wanted children but it felt suckish that I cannot completely have them at all.

"When you are transformed your organs aren't necessarily needed anymore. You don't need to breathe, your blood doesn't go through your body anymore which it was completely dissolve into the vampire venom, food tastes repulsive because it's not need anymore and your vampire body doesn't need the nutrients, your heart stops beating, and you can't cry anymore because vampire venom dries up your tear ducts" Ian explained. I took a deep breath and frowned.

"I'm just the living undead, sheesh vampires come with a lot guidelines" I grimaced.

"But in the mean time while you are adjust to life as a vampire, you get used to abilities, hunting, and training" Erin said.

"Train for what?" I raised my eyebrows suspiciously.

"Just for protection, most newborns rely on their new strength and speed, while older vampires like ourselves have years of skills. We are very strong and fast but not quite as much as the first year. We want you to be able to protect yourself even when we aren't here" Erin explained.

"I understand, but what do you mean by hunting? I thought I was going to continue with my diet of animal blood" I asked.

"You can't serious to continue with that ridiculous diet of yours." Damien snorted.

"Shut up, you sadistic idiot. I'm not like you, I tend to stick my diet" I growled at him.

"Oh, please you wouldn't last a week. I cannot wait until step inside a room full of humans" He snapped. Immediately, I was inches away from his face. My fists were clenched, ready to punch his snarling face.

"Don't. Underestimate. Me" I snarled. Erin was instantaneously restrained me. He locked my arms into an uncomfortable position. Ian went to Damien side, locking his arms, restraining him. The room was tense and extremely silent. Though still glaring at me, Damien calmed down slightly underneath Ian's restraining arms. I took a few deep breathes and finally relaxed too.

The apprehension was beginning to become unbearable, so I decided to say something.

"Erin, you let go of me now" I frowned, looking at from the corners of my eyes. Erin took a deep breath and reluctantly let me go of my arms, though kept a very distance just in case.

"When does training begin?" I grimaced looking at them and stopped on Damien, who looked at me fiercely.

What was that about?


End file.
